Yonshigakure Main Gate RP 12-11-13
Participants: Zakio, Aisuki JinzoningenJu: Zai wakes up in his home alone just as any other day,he gave out a big yawn as he got up he rubbed his eyes as he walked into the bathroom to take his shower he removed his clothes as he began to step into the shower. Moments later he would step out the shower with a white towel as he wiped the fog from his Minor as he looked at himself his wet sliver hair would cover over his face. “Another boring day in the village.” He said as Zai walked out the bathroom and grabbed his clothes he place on his black pants with the Kaguya symbol on the sides along with a black shirt. A deep sigh would be heard from his voice as he finished getting dressed. Once done he walked out his home walking on the side on the house Zai would rush to the training filed to get some training done. Walking into the empty grassland he saw the set up Targets. A grin would form on his face as he pulled out two kuani’s. “Here we go.” Dashing towards the targets Zai would swing his forearm towards the targets realsing his kunai getting a bull eye. But he didn’t stop there Zai would then rush up towards the tree having his charka support himself to run up the tree Zai would then leap off doing a backflip in midair he then relased the second kuani making another bull eye. Shiyanti: Was roughly awoken by a sudden cold burst that crawled up her spine and her feet. Aisuki peeked past her lashes and curled up with a moan '' Mommmm.. im still sleeepy'' she whimpered out, while she attempted to remain warm. The olderly woman who perhaps at first sight seemed more like the age of a granmother to aisuki then a mother, just stood there smiling for a while '' aisuki.. its alraidy afternoon you know'' Aisuki suddenly widened her eyes and groaned , jumping out of her bed as quickly as she could '' gahhh why didnt you wake me sooner, i have stuff to do gahh mom'' Her mother left and went down stares, leaving ai in her room. Aisuki raced around like a tunderstorm, putting on clothes to then dash downstairs '' il be out !!'' she chymed out. For a moment it seemed that she want to add more but was unable due the fact that she was muffled by a bun that was shuffed in her mouth by her mother '' it be fine, dont come home too late, and make sure to eat your breakfast'' Nodging to the bun. aisuki nodded and then rushed outside, pausing a moment to take a bite from her bun '' mhh what was i doing again yesterday before i went to sleep'' She paused and pondered for a moment and then took off into the derection of the training grounds '' i know !! mushrooms from the shades, to make some soup !'' she quite enjoyed making experemental soup, altough the joy was not shared by the people tasting it. when she entered the training grounds she noticed a boy practicing some skills, she leaned against a tree and watched him train whilest finishing her breakfast '' goowd jowbb'' she muttered out with her mouth full JinzoningenJu: Landing on his two feet Zai smiled seeing his work had pay off he's been practing day in and day out. Seeing he didnt have anyone to go home to there was no one really forcing him to come home "Yes! alright time for a little work out." As he spoke he clucthed his two fist together and began to do a couple jab to the air giving a left hook then a right his hair swaying back of him as he moved. His fighting form was almost prefect feet spread in a correct angle as his two fist apart from each other after giving the right punch he lifted his leg high in the air he began to give series of kicks in the air as he was practing on his Leaf Great Whirlwind. Hearing a voice Zai stopped and turned around to see the face that spoke Shiyanti: Was quite enjoying the sun it appeared, she had seated herself down in the shadows of a tree, watching the boy doing his training. She took quite some time, attempting to enjoy the plane bun that her mother had forced into her mouth earlier.thats the spirit she chymed out before taking another bite from her bun. Aisuki grunted and brushed some crumbs from her shirt, she was such a messy eater. Once done cleaning herself off she stood back up pointing to the boys leggs'' dont forget to train those to, they need attention to '' Beaming a warm smile as usual, she was a kind and cheerfull girl and everything on her expression kinda revealed that '' oww and maybe next time when you practice with kunai'' she mentioned while pointing to the trees that had kunai sprawled around them '' perhaps add some explosion ? they surprise the enemy and give great big big blasts ! '' Swaying her arms around each time she mentioned the blasts of the explosion taggs JinzoningenJu: Looking at her Zai would scarcth the back of his head as he walked over to her. "I used some explosiive yesterday this was just a non blow up stuff today for me." Zai said to her as he gave a smile looking down to her he never seen her around before whihc was understandable seeing he dosnt get out much. "So are you here for traning two? am i int he way?" He said to her hoping he wasnt hogging all the space "Names Zai by the way." Shiyanti: Blinked up at the boy whoom seemed to be pretty large compared to her herself. she had her eyes squinted and shielded her eyes from the sun, trying to get a closer look at his features , to remember him probably. '' Owww but explosives are so interesting i love them'' Beaming her usual smile to him as he introduced himself '' Nice to meet you Zao-kun, im Aisuki. I dont think we have met before ? Have you lived in the village your whole live , or are you recently just moving in here ?'' Pausing a moment as if she was waiting to have her questions answered but before he could answer even one of them she added.'' Oww i have lived here pretty much all my live, but t seems latley that there has been quite a shift of people. So if you are from here, dont feel bad, i just have this thing that i tend to forget peopel sometimes'' Scratching the back of her head whilest beaming a slightly uncomfertable smile JinzoningenJu: "No i lived in the Kaguya village for a couple of years before moving here and it's nice to meet you Aisuki-kun." He said as he gave a warm smile towards her, he then place a hand on his face as he brushed his long sliver hair away from his face that was always the proublem with Zai his long hair would always fall out of place. "So Aisuki how did i earn the pleasure to talk to you today where you going to train?" He said towards her Shiyanti: Tilted her head as there was something like a kaguya village mentioned, her expression clearly stated that she had no clue that such a thing ever excited '' ehh oww yes yes i see ehrm'' Scratching the back of her head before moving her hand up to her chin, rubbing it a moment as if she was pondering about something '' Kaguya, mhhh maybe the bee users. Nono wait there called differently. ahh i know they are the ones that have buggs under there skin'' Nodding saintly before frowning once more '' no thats not it niether, It seems i cant remember the kaguya. Are they a well known clan ?'' Brushing some more crumbs from her shirt before shaking her head'' Training ? oww noo not really, i was merly enjoying the sun before is tart my hunt. I am planning on making the most delicious great awesome, Mushroom soup everrr, so i was hunting for shrooms. Well ehrm that was the plan i had to eat breakfast first'' Pointing to the crumbs on the ground to state her breakfast JinzoningenJu: He looked at her as he explained his clan "The Kaguya clan is the one you could say with the bone tech and that's all im willing to share right now." He would say as he looked at the crumbs on the ground after hearing about her soup he gave a uneasy nod as he smiled "So your a cook i see." Shiyanti: Forrowed her brows and slightly tilted her head, she seemed slightly confused about his clan explanation '' ahh oke'' she muttered out clearly unsatisvied.Ahh a cook well let's just call it, that im a wanne be cook.''Nooding saintly before she shook her head Noo wait what i mean is that i am an artist in any kind of way. I like to draw, play with origami, ehrm cook, and loads of more things. My mother sometimes calls me too creative for my own good, thihihi'' Scratching the back of her head once more, it seemed to be getting darker, some clouds had crawled over the sun '' Mhh seems like its gonna rain soon'' JinzoningenJu: He looked up and gave smile "Yes cant wait for the rain my favorite weather." He said towards her looking up in the darken colored sky anyone could tell rain was coming by how dark the clouds where. "You dont like the rain?" Shiyanti: Slowly nodded and pulled her ahsirt up a bit higher, wondering why she hadnt put a jacket on '' Mhh yeap its dev gonna rain'' Gazing up at the sky a moment before shuddering '' I dont mind rain but i do when i just woken nup, so i best head home now. It was lovely meeting you Zain-kun, and im sure we shall meet again soon'' she then waved several of her fingers as in a greeting and happily walked off into the derection where she came from, going back home. Money Earned: Zakio - $80 Aisuki - $200 Exp Earned: Zakio - 3 Exp Aisuki - 3 Exp